Detention
by Stepherrs
Summary: [Valentines Fic Exchange for 'coolmauruders']] Ryan and Gabriella hate eachother right? Well one detention is about to change that. Ryella :D


**Hey guys, here's my one-shot for the Valentine Fic Exchange, it's for 'Coolmarauders' and to tell you the truth I really struggled with this. It took me ages to think of the plot! Anyway just a few things I thought I'd mention before I start…**

**Well you asked for Ryella, and that's what this it. They kiss in it, so that's another thing. Now you ask for something tragic, well, yeah, something tragic happened to one of the main characters, I hope that's okay. The Bittersweetness, that's something I REALLY struggled with it. **

**Now, the stuff you didn't want, smut, cliché, fluff, I tried my hardest. But I can promise there's no Troyella, and the whole 'Someone recovering from the power of love' I don't think there's any of that in it.**

**Finally, I'm sorry if It completely horrible, because I've had some problems over the month I've wrote this in. My lifes a bit all over the place, so it's not as good as it could be. I tried my hardest and I hope you appreciate with it. Well, without further ado…**

…**Disclaimer – I kept looking on EBay, but the closest I got was the DVD, so well until Kenny. O auctions it off I'm stuck on here…**

… **On with the story…**

* * *

The bell for free period just rang,Ryan Evan's walked through the halls of East High, almost like he did every other day. _Almost_. There was one difference about today – not that he was going to detention or that it was Valentines day – but that he was alone. Sharpay wasn't walking in front of him as usual, strutting along the halls with a smug look on her face. In any other situation Ryan would be happy about this, not having to be her lap dog, finally getting the freedom he deserved. But he wasn't happy, how could he be knowing he may never see this twin again.

Confused? You have every right to be, this was the second day Ryan had been walking alone, no one knew why, no one knew where Sharpay was, apart from Ryan, his family. Three days ago they received the news that would shatter there lives. Three days ago _everything _changed…

_**Flashback**_

_It was a normal night at the Evan's household, Ryan and his older, bossier, and glitzier twin Sharpay were in their home studio, music blaring from there speakers as they practiced for East High's annual talent show._

"_Ryan, put more energy into it, less Crawford more Partridge, NOW" growled Sharpay._

"_Shar, chillax were gunna do perfect, like we always do, we are Co-Presidents of the Drama club for a reason" mumbled Ryan, he was used to getting this from Sharpay._

"_Shut Up Ryan, we are not going to look perfect if you stumble round like a drunk Joey Tribbiani! NOW FOCUS! I am not going to let Troy and that Gabriella girl beat us again, NOW SING" She added the last part in a faux sweet voice._

_Taking a deep breath Ryan started singing his part from there chosen duet._

"_Never no what your gunna feel, Ooohh, Never see it coming suddenly its rea-"_

_His voice was cut off again - not by Sharpay - but by his parents._

"_RyRy, Sharpie, we have something to, um, tell you" said their mother, obviously it was bad news, why else would she use the nicknames? She looked at her father who gave her a nod before she continued "Me and your father, we, were, I don't know how to say this but, well, you see-"_

"_Were getting a divorce!" snapped Mr. Evans who was clearly sick of his – soon to be ex – wives rambling "And Sharpay, your coming to England, to live with me, Ryan your staying with your mother. You will go to alternating house's during holidays. Got it? Good." And with that he left the room._

"_I'm sorry kids, it just wasn't working out, remember I love you both so much, Sharpay you can visit whenever you want" said Mrs Evans sympathetically, walking out the room she added "I'll let you two stay up as late as you want tonight, after all it is your last night together, Sharpie the maid has already packed your stuff, I love you"_

_Both twins sat in silence for several minutes before Sharpay broke the silence by bursting into tears and hugging her brother. "Ry, I don't wanna go! I'm NOT going, we have to do the talent show, I haven't even been on a date with Troy Bolton yet! It's not fair. URGH!! I hate my stupid frickin life"_

"_Shar, its okay, we'll still see each other, it just won't be the same that's all" said Ryan sympathetically, whilst trying not to cry himself. _

_**End Flashback**_

So now here he was, twin-less, on his way to spend an entire hour in detention with one of his worst enemies. Gabriella Montez. She was the one who convinced Troy to try out for the musical. The reason him and Sharpay weren't stars anymore, and he _hated_ her for it, yet every time he saw her he got a strange feeling in his stomach, and now was his chance to find out what it was, hate or, well, what else could it be?

Gabriella Montez was at her locker, trying to block out the sound of her best friend Taylor McKessie droning on about the test they'd just had. If she wasn't in already in a bad mood about the detention Ms. Darbus unfairly gave her, then she was now, didn't Taylor understand that she didn't care about how to find out the mass of a person on the moon when she wasn't in class

"So anyway, I just no I got question 4 wrong, I haven't looked at the periodic table in like forever that goes for question 8 too, oh and 15 and 16, Mr. Philips never mentioned that we'd be doing Forces, so I didn't revise for them. I totally guessed on 23, and now I remember the answer! The only one I think I did right on was 42, but then again did I get the right amount of Newto-"

"TAYLOR! I do not care, I'm sorry for being rude but my day has been terrible, and your going on about a test you obviously passed! I'm the one who got a detention when I did nothing at all! So SHUT THE HELL UP" Interrupted an aggravated Gabriella, remembering her manners she quickly added "Please."

"Sorry, god someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, if this is how your going to act then I'm going. Good day." Taylor moodily said.

Whilst watching her friend stop away like that she couldn't help but wonder why she was being so moody. She was fine this morning – even though she was dateless on Valentines day - in fact her mood started in Drama when she got detention. But that couldn't have been it because she'd had detention loads of times, of course there was something different about tonight; Ryan was going to be in detention with her.

Ryan Evans. Her stomach did a little flip when she thought of him. She hated him with a passion, and loved him with an even bigger one. But of course she'd never admit she liked him in that way to anyone, she'd never admit she liked him in anyway actually. Seeing as she hadn't even admitted it to herself yet. Convincing herself she was only thinking of him because she felt sorry for him – after all his best friend/sister had just left – she tossed all her thoughts aside and headed for detention. Darbus style.

Arriving at detention Gabriella saw that Ryan was already there and sitting on the stage, he looked up and they locked eyes for a second before Ms. Darbus walked in and interrupted their 'moment'

"Ah, Mr. Evans, Miss. Montez, nice to see your on time, you will spend your time cleaning out the dressing room, I suggest that you spread out your time evenly between them or you will stay for over an hour. And also, please do not use your cell phones whilst in this chapel of arts" said Ms. Darbus, in her usual flamboyant way "Well, I must go to the music room to discuss our next musicale with Kelsi, I will be back later, Ciao"

Minutes later Ryan and Gabriella were in Sharpay's old dressing room, clearing out her old stuff. It was then Gabi noticed the distant look on Ryan's face.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Why would you care?" he replied harshly.

"There's no need to be like that, I was just – I know it must be hard for you without Sharpay here, and cleaning out her dressing room must bring back so much, I know how you feel and well I just thought you mi-"

"What you fought I meant break down in front of you? Give you a good laugh? And your sat here telling me you know how I feel? How the hell could you possible know what its like to lose someone you love? To know that their there but you can't see them, how would you possibly know?" Ryan snapped.

"How would I know? My dad left, and everyday I sat in his office and thought about what I did to make him leave, think about how I would never see him again, so don't you dare tell me that I don't know how it feels" she shouted back, then in a softer, more vulnerable tone, she added "Because I do"

"I- I'm sorry, I had no idea, I just thought that you hated me so why would you feel sorry for me?"

"Ryan I don't hate you, I wish I could, because I know you hate me, but in reality – although I haven't really admitted it to myself, until now – I feel the exact opposite of hate towards you"

"Woah, Gabriella, I had no idea, just wow"

"I'm going to just go now, save myself from any further embarrassment"

"No, Gabriella, wait!"

Too late. She was already out the door and starting to clean the props off the stage. Sighing he made his way over to where Gabriella was.

Ryan was stood in the doorway of the stage for about 10 minutes before it became clear that she wasn't going to notice him unless he said something, he decided to say hi in a much more inventive way. Opening his mouth he started to sing a fragment of a song.

'_Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me'_

"Ryan, what? Don't do this unless your sure" muttered Gabriella before turning back to the makeup table.

"Gabriella! Will you let me finish what I'm saying at least once?"

Before she could reply Ryan walked across the stage, took her in his arms, and kissed her gently. Once Gabriella had realised what had happened she immediately deepened it. The kiss soon turned into a passionate one, both of them giving into the feeling they had secretly harboured for so long. They didn't even notice Ms. Darbus walk in!

Clearing her throat Ms. Darbus soon began one of her famous rants "Mr Evans, Miss Montez! This is a theatre now a sleazy cyber café or night club where you can show public displays of affection, now get out of here, and I expect to see you here tomorrow and 3pm to repeat your detention seeing as you have wasted this one."

Blushing, they walked out of the theatre and prepared to go there separate ways, bidding each other goodbye, Ryan walked out the school whilst Gabriella made her way to the science room to apologise to Taylor, but before she could get there she felt a hot breath one her ear, then a familiar voice ringing in her ear…

"Happy Valentines Day Gabriella"

* * *

**Like I said, sorry if you hate it. But as I mentioned I have had family problems, and I've been ill. But I hope some of you enjoyed it so anyway, Please Review!**


End file.
